Coffee
by blackblanket
Summary: Kehidupan di mata Do Kyungsoo adalah secangkir kopi hitam yang pekat. Kemudian, dia mengenal kebahagiaan sebagai gula di dalamnya. Menyamarkan, namun tidak mampu menghilangkan. KAISOO. KAISOO. KAISOO.


**Coffee**

 _ **KaiSoo** fanfiction by **beneaththeblanket**_

 _Short story | boyxboy, bromace | rated T_

 _ **Warning, warning, warning** *claps-claps-claps*:_

 _TYPO!, cerita mbingungi, nggak nyambung, abal, aneh, mainstream_

Aku terbangun dari tidur. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menyelisik dari ruas jendela. Aku menggeliat pelan, terganggu. Mengerjapkan mata sebentar kemudian melirik ke arah tubuhku. Tentu saja aku terbangun. Aku hanya memakai celana selutut dan kaos tipis tanpa selimut dan makin sempurna lagi, angin menggodaku. Kutolehkan kepala ke samping kiriku. Selimut menggelung tebal, membuntal makhluk yang tertidur pulas di dalamnya. Selimut pengkhianat itu sempurna menggelung sampai tidak kuketahui di mana ujungnya—yang bisa kutarik untuk menutup tubuhku. Oke, aku menyerah untuk tidur kembali. Sembari mendesah pendek, aku terduduk di kasur. Kasur sedikit bergoyang namun aku tidak begitu peduli jika membangunkannya, karena—tentu saja—tidurnya seperti orang mati. Kulirik jam dinding yang berdetak ringan. Tidak terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktivitas. Aku segera beranjak dari kasur. Pening sedikit menggangguku pagi ini.

Langkahku terhenti di dapur, salah satu tempat favoritku di apartemen ini. Segera kuambil _mug_ di bagian kanan _pantry_. Membuka lemari kayu eboni di atas kepalaku, mulai memilah minuman yang akan aku buat. Kotak kayu ini menyimpan terlalu banyak jenis minuman instan, namun tentu saja masih didominasi dengan kopi. Aku dan orang yang masih bergelung itu terlampau menggilai kopi. Entah jenis apapun itu. Kuputuskan umtuk meracik kopi hitam instan di awal pagiku ini. Kuraih dua toples bertutup hijau, lalu kuletakkan di _pantry_. Satu berisi susu bubuk dan yang lainnya berisi beberapa _sachet_ kopi hitam instan dan krimer. Setelah menatap lamat-lamat apa yang ada didepanku, aku seperti melupakan sesuatu. Astaga, gula! Aku bahkan melupakan salah satu bagian terpenting dari secangkir kopi.

Aku mulai meracik kopiku. Pertama, aku menyobek _sachet_ kecil kopi hitam instan. Saat aku menumpahkannya ke dalam _mug_ , aku terpekur. Aku teringat semua memori buruk yang terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini. Menyesakkan. Aku mengulurkan telunjukku ke dalam _mug_ , mengambil sejumput bubuk kopi kemudian menjilatnya. Pahit. Penggambaran sempurna untuk apa yang kurasakan akhir-akhir ini. ketika ekspektasi yang terlalu tinggi justru menenggelamkanmu dalam sesaknya penyesalan.

Mungkin sejatinya, Tuhan menciptakan kehidupan manusia seperti secangkir kopi hitam, pahit dan asam. Hanya ada ujian dan cobaan di dalamnya. Yang terkuat akan bertahan, yang lemah akan gugur dalam permainan. Entah bunuh diri atau melarikan diri. Tindakan pengecut yang hanya membuktikan kegagalan. Namun, kita semua tahu, kita semua sadar. Kopi masih bisa diracik dengan begitu banyak keajaiban, salah satu yang paling sederhana, dengan menambahkan gula. Gula tidaklah membuat kopi bertransformasi—kopi sejatinya tetap kopi. Tidak akan menghilangkan rasa pahit dan asam di dalamnya. Hanya memudarkan, menyamarkan.

Begitu pula dengan kehidupan. Anggap saja hidup adalah kopi dan kebahagiaan adalah gula. Ujian yang selalu berkaitan dengan kebahagiaan.

Tuhan menciptakan secangkir kopi—kopi, gula, dan air—secara terpisah. Begitu pula kehidupan. Tuhan tidak menciptakan kehidupan instan yang sempurna tanpa cela. Tuhan hanya memberitahukan bahan dan resepnya saja melalui buku petunjuk-Nya yang mulia. Kita tetap harus meramunya sendiri, mendapatkan takaran yang pas. Tuhan mengajarkan proses, agar manusia tidak tergesa-gesa, agar manusia mempunyai waktu untuk menikmati hidupnya dan bersyukur atas apa yang telah didapatkannya. Kita jelas tidak mungkin mendapatkan secangkir kopi yang jatuh dari langit—langsung dari Tuhan—bukan? Kita harus membuatnya sendiri. Ah, jangan ingatkan aku mengenai kopi kalengan di supermarket!

"Hyung, Kyungsoo-hyung?"

Aku merasakan bahuku diguncang cukup keras. Aku menoleh. Kulihat sosok itu—yang seingatku masih bergelung dalam selimut—berdiri di sampingku. Masih dengan wajah mengantuk dan rambut acak-acakan. Dia bahkan belum mencuci muka!

"Hyung, kau melamun. Kau tidak menyahut atau bahkan mendengar teriakanku sejak dari kamar. Apa yang kau lamunkan, hyung?"

"Aku tidak melamunkan apa pun, Jonginie," jawabku sekenanya.

"Kau bohong padaku, hyung. Tatapanmu kosong tadi. Kau tidak mendengar panggilanku. Kau—"

"Oke, Jongin. Aku melamun tadi. Ya, tatapanku kosong dan aku tidak mendengar panggilanmu. Puas?"

"Ya—ah, maksudku bukan begitu. Aish! Kau melamunkan apa sih, hyung? Mengenai kuliahmu lagi? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, hyung!"

Inilah Kim Jongin. Manusia paling cerewet di hidupku. Cerewet dan kekanankan. Aku tidak mengerti, padahal usianya telah menginjak 18 tahun.

"Kau hanya tidak mengerti, Jongin. Hal yang kau anggap sepele itu sangat menyakitkan bagiku,"

"Aku mengerti, hyung. Aku yang paling mengerti Kyungsoo-hyung,"

"Cih! Omong kosong,"

"Astaga, kenapa hyung kesayanganku jadi seketus ini. Pantas tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya sedari kemarin,"

"Diam kau, Kim Jongin! Kau hanya membuat _mood_ -ku memburuk,"

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo. Kau—"

"Panggil aku dengan hyung, Jongin. Kau tidak sopan,"

Jongin mengacak rambutnya gusar. Berlanjut dengan mengusap wajahnya. Terlihat frustasi dengan tingkahku. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak suka dipojokkan. Dia tidak mau mengerti aku. Dia tidak tau aku terbangun setiap malam karena dihantui mimpi buruk. Aku lelah. Kusesap kopiku perlahan—mengabaikan Jongin. Rasa kopiku aneh. Kurang manis. Kuletakkan kopiku di _pantry_ , ingin menambahkan sedikit gula lagi. Saat akan meraih gula, Jongin memelukku.

"Apa-apa—"

"Sssstt! Jika tidak seperti ini, Kyungsoo-hyung tidak akan mau mendengarkanku,"

Nada suaranya manja. Aku memilih diam. Terlalu lelah jika harus melawan Jongin. Jongin memeluk bahuku dengan lengan kirinya dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke dadanya dengan telapak kanannya yang hangat. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa tinggiku hanya sedagu Jongin, jadi dia mudah saja melakukan semua ini. Jongin mulai mengusap rambutku pelan dan sayang.

"Hyung, jangan kalut. Jadilah Kyungsoo-hyung yang ceria seperti biasa. Jangan terlalu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan yang hyung ciptakan sendiri. Hyung terjebak dalam labirin yang hyung buat. Bukankah Kyungsoo-hyung sendiri yang mengatakan 'Tuhan menciptakan apa yang kita anggap kesedihan—yang sejatinya adalah ujian dan cobaan—pasti dengan kebahagiaan, sama seperti kopi dan gula' bukan begitu? Kyungsoo-hyung hanya perlu melihat kebahagiaan di sekelilingmu. Berhenti menyesali hal buruk yang telah terjadi, yang tidak akan bisa berubah. Cukup bersyukur dan berusaha memperbaikinya di kemudian hari. Bukan malah marah kepada Tuhan seperti ini,"

Aku tertegun. Aku sudah menyadari kata-kata Jongin dari awal. Aku sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ini semua hanya ujian dan cobaan untuk membuatku menjadi lebih kuat. Ralat juga kata-kata Jongin tentang aku marah kepada Tuhan. Aku akan sangat durhaka jika dengan lancang marah kepada-Nya. Yang kubutuhkan hanya seseorang yang menarikku dari kegelapan. Aku hanya perlu seseorang untuk menuntunku keluar dari labirin yang menyesatkan. Dan Tuhan mengerti aku. Tuhan dengan segala keadilan-Nya yang luar biasa, mengirimkan Jongin untukku. Seorang Jongin dengan segala kecerewetannya dan kepeduliannya.

Aku membalas pelukan Jongin. Menepuk pelan punggungnya sebagai kode aku-sudah-membaik. Kutarik tubuhku menjauh dari Jongin. Menatap mata teduh Jongin membuatku jauh lebih baik. Aku memberikan senyum terbaikku dan dia membalas. Aku menggumamkan 'terima kasih' dan 'kau yang terbaik'. Senyumnya semakin lebar. Aku kembali pada kopiku. Menambahkan sedikit gula dan mencicipinya. Pas.

Kuraih _mug_ dan berjalan menuju ruang televisi. Setengah jalan, aku sedikit berteriak ke arah Jongin yang masih berkutat di dapur.

"Just for your information, Kim Jongin. You are sugar in my coffee. I need you absolutely,"

Aku terkikik saat melirik raut bingung Jongin. Alisnya tertaut dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. Imut sekali. Aku menahan tawaku, memilih melanjutkan langkah menuju ruang televisi.

"Kau bahkan secangkir kopiku, hyung. Kau kehidupanku. Jika kau merasa pahit, aku yang akan merasakan kepahitan itu secara nyata. Karena sekali lagi, kau secangkir kopi dari Tuhan untukku, hyung,"

Jongin bergumam sembari mengaduk kopinya. Aku—Kyungsoo—tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongin. Biarlah hanya Tuhan dan Jongin yang mengetahuinya.

Ella's notes:

Ok, ini fanfic satu tahun yang lalu ketika aku depresi banget sama nilai UN. Hahaha geli aja dulu sampe nangis-nangis cuma gara-gara nilai. Cukup cuap-cuapnya!  
Ohiya, kalo merasa pernah baca cerita ini di salah satu wordpress dengan tokoh sama, alur sama, dan pengemasan sedikit berbeda, it's me! ganti pen-name aja XD

 **REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOME! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~**


End file.
